


Rewritten

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: C.C. just wants pizza, Jealous!Suzaku, Kallen is savage, Kinda a rewrite, Little bit of crack in some chapters, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Akito's plot, Mentions of underage drinking, R2 Spoilers, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Suzaku loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: With Lelouch's memories erased and reconstructed by Charles zi Britannia, Gino is ordered to keep him distracted by pursuing him.Frankly, Suzaku does not like this idea.





	1. The Royal Knight

 

* * *

 

 

_“but i see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart cause you don’t see whenever you kiss him i’m breaking, oh how i wish that was me.”_

_i wish; one direction_

 

* * *

 

Gino Weinberg is the Knight of Three.

He is to be appointed Prince Lelouch’s personal royal knight with one purpose and _one sole purpose only_.  

To make the prodigal son of Charles zi Britannia fall in love with him. 

It was Charles’ ultimate plan after Suzaku had captured the infamous Zero in Kanime Island and surrendered his best friend turned lover to the father he loathed with a burning passion. Charles believed in Lelouch’s capabilities and wanted to take advantage of his exiled son’s strategic and critical thinking. So instead of ridding the world permanently of the terrorist that was _Lelouch vi Britannia_ , Charles had used his Geass to rewrite all his memories.

He wiped his hatred for the Britannian empire, his Zero persona, his rebelliousness – all the things that made Lelouch who he was. Worst of all, in fear of his memories being triggered back, Charles had erased the one person that meant the most to him. He had removed all memories of Suzaku Kururugi.

His plan was to keep Gino as a distraction to prevent him from returning to his old self. Lelouch regaining his memories was the _last thing_ the emperor needed, and he trusted in the charms of the Knight of Three to be sufficient in wooing the eleventh prince of Britannia.

In return for his part in the master scheme of things, Suzaku was appointed the Knight of Seven.

It was just as he had always wanted, after all. To be in a position of power to eventually be able to take Japan back and undo the wreck the Britannian empire had inflicted upon it. Regardless of being an _Honorary Britannian_ , he had worked his way to this position, and there was no turning back now.

However, despite all the lies and the hatred, Suzaku still loved Lelouch, and it hurt him to not be able to see him, to speak to him, and to touch him like he had before.

Instead, Gino was to take _his_ place and take what was rightfully his.

Suzaku could only watch from a distance as Gino knelt down on one knee and held a fist to his chest in front of Lelouch. A symbol of the undeniable power of royal blood. 

“Gino Weinberg. Knight of Three. The implications of royal knighthood state you will serve and protect me at all costs. Do you hereby accept the role of my royal knight?” 

The sound of Lelouch’s voice almost broke through the floodgates. After all this time, finally hearing it again, made him remember of everything they’ve been through.

Gino raised his head to look up at Lelouch. “I accept, your highness.”

Inside, Suzaku was screaming, _it should be me. I should be Lelouch’s knight._

But he knew better than to do anything. He knew better than to disobey the orders of the emperor. He knew better than to trust Lelouch again. Lelouch, who had killed ruthlessly to attain his goals. Lelouch, who let civilians get hurt in his methods to conquer the Britannian empire. Lelouch, who lied through his teeth and pretended he wasn’t the person Suzaku had hated the _most._

Lelouch raised the sword and gently tapped and hovered over each of Gino’s shoulders. “I dub thee as my knight.”

The crowd cheered as the newly found vi Britannian prince had chosen his knight. Everyone soon left to arrive at the ceremony’s evening event, which was to be held at the Aries Villa.

He sighed as Lelouch and Gino disappeared behind the stage and started to make his way to the event. It felt like a curse, a _punishment_ , that he had to watch over the two. It broke his heart and it continued to shatter into a million more tiny pieces.

Gino must have already started on his mission, as he was walking a little _too close_ to Lelouch, even seemingly _accidentally_ brushing his hand against his as they walked.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. An old trick in the book. He firmly believed at this rate that Gino would blow the entire thing over and fail miserably. Or maybe it was his wish.

Throughout the night, Suzaku trailed the pair around the party. Lelouch met his royal obligations and spoke with the attendees. The vi Britannian siblings were located by the military in central Area 11, and most of the questions Lelouch was bombarded with was, _How dangerous was Area 11, what with it being Zero’s turf? How did it feel to be royalty but live in a Britannian colony and not Pendragon? Did you know if you were ever going to be found again?_

Of course, Lelouch wouldn’t have remembered anything though. He knew about their stay in Japan, but only vaguely. What he remembered was the danger that was terrorism and Nunnally almost getting hurt. It was very _convenient_ that the Britannian army found them in an area being attacked by the Black Knights and had finally brought them home to where they belong.

After dinner, Suzaku lost track of them and searched them around the villa frantically. He finally spotted the two out in the lower veranda of Aries Villa, looking up at the starry night sky. Suzaku kept his distance in case Lelouch saw him, so he took the flight of stairs to the next floor and watched from the upstairs balcony. He was close, yet far away.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Gino said as his head was raised to look up.

Lelouch smiled. “Indeed.” He then pointed at several constellations in a know-it-all manner. When Gino complimented him about it, he tucked his dark hair behind his ear and mumbled a sheepish “Thanks.”

Suzaku growled internally. _This Lelouch that Charles had created was trying to impress Gino?_ He blinked, not believing his eyes. _Lelouch vi Britannia was flirting back._

“Dance with me.” Lelouch’s voice broke through the short silence.

Gino hummed. “Of course."

This should have been Suzaku’s cue. He should have left and just looked for them later. But he didn’t. He didn’t, and he _regretted it deeply._

Under the pale moonlight and the twinkling stars, Gino pulled Lelouch closer to his chest. He put a hand on Lelouch’s waist and the prince hummed in approval, daring to get even closer. Lelouch raised his right hand, laying it on Gino’s shoulder, and they held each other’s hands as they swayed to the faint music coming from the ballroom. 

They moved so perfectly in sync, dancing around the veranda and looking, _gazing_ into each other’s eyes. Gino twirled Lelouch around and in doing so, he lost his balance. Gino caught Lelouch just on time and the prince laughed, making Gino laugh too.

Suzaku called bullshit. The prince was a good dancer, _flawless_ , even. Lelouch had lost his balance _deliberately._  

He _knew_ because on a night almost exactly like this, Lelouch had taught him to dance on the rooftop of Ashford Academy. As they moved together in the music-less night, Suzaku gazed at Lelouch’s mesmerizing violet eyes and wished to be lost in them forever.

A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, as he remembered that fateful night.

 

_“Dance with me, Suzaku Kururugi.”_

_Suzaku scratched the back of his head. “I would, except I don’t exactly know how to…” He smiled awkwardly. “And there’s no music anyway!”_

_Lelouch smirked. “Nonsense. I’ll teach you.”_

_“I have two left feet, Lelouch, this isn’t going to end well!” Suzaku warned with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Violet eyes sparkled. “I’ll take the risk.”_

_Lelouch then taught him where to put his hands and how to move, and Suzaku had caught on to most of it but had stepped on Lelouch’s feet more than once._

_“Ow!”_

_Suzaku smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Also, I did warn you.”_

_The Britannian prince smiled back, accepting his apology. “Let’s try a different one, shall we?”_

_In this one, Suzaku’s hands were on Lelouch’s waist, and Lelouch had wrapped his arms around his neck. They swayed slowly, just looking into each other’s eyes and smiling. The night couldn’t have been more perfect._

 

Suzaku pulled himself back to reality, watching the two in the lower balcony change dances and they were closer, moving slowly and carefully, and smiling at each other. 

The Knight of Seven looked away.

They moved and smiled and gazed into each other’s eyes _just like they did that night_.

It was a sight he couldn’t bear.

 


	2. Confessions

 

“Suzaku!”

The Knight of Seven continued to walk, pretending not to hear anything. Throughout this entire ordeal, Suzaku knew better than to hear Gino talk about _how Lelouch did this_ and _how Lelouch did that_. Suzaku was relieved when Charles had said he didn’t have to watch over the two all the time, and only when they left Pendragon. Most of the time, he would just avoid Gino altogether.

It has been a month since Gino’s knighting ceremony, and they were closer than ever. The two were practically inseparable, and rumours are floating around in Pendragon that they’re together.   

“Aw, man, Suzaku you’re really difficult to catch.” Gino had run to him and blocked his path. 

Suzaku almost growled. “What do you want?”

Gino cocked an eyebrow. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

Suzaku thought angrily, _And you probably woke up in Lelouch’s bed._  

“Can I _please_ talk to you about something?” Gino’s bright blue eyes reflected desperation. “You’re my best buddy, there’s no one else I can turn to.”

The Knight of Seven rolled his eyes. “How about Anya?”

The blond Britannian pouted. “She said she’d stop giving me cookies if I bothered her. I _live_ for those cookies. They’re the best.”

Suzaku sighed, knowing there’s no way out of this. “Fine, what’s up?”

“I think I like him. I mean, _really_ like him.”

The Japanese soldier didn’t have to be told twice who it was about. He glanced around and found the hallway to be empty. _Of course,_ he had to talk about Lelouch.

“Remember your mission, Gino,” he said flatly.

Gino sighed but nodded hesitantly. “He’s perfect, Suzaku. I think I’m falling for him. I mean, technically I’m not really disobeying the rules or anything. I’m still trying to get him to fall in love with me. If anything, I want it _more_.”

 _I know._ It broke Suzaku just thinking about it. 

Suzaku knew he shouldn’t ask, but he did anyway, “What have you been doing? How far have you gone?”

“Well, to be honest with you, _nowhere_ , really. We’re really close now, but we haven’t done anything yet.”

It was relief that Suzaku felt, and happiness, and it was this distraction that prompted him not to hear the incoming footsteps.

“Gino, I’ve been looking for you.”

Suzaku’s eyes widened. _Fuck. It was Lelouch._ The Knight of Seven couldn’t just walk away, it would have been seen as very rude. He hesitantly turned around to face his former lover.

He dropped down to one knee and bowed to the prince.

“There’s no need for all the formalities. Please stand.”

Suzaku raised an eyebrow when he realised Gino didn’t bow like he did. Gino must have realised the wordless question.

The Knight of Three shrugged. “Lelouch hates all the royalty customs and all that. It took a while, but he’s told me time and time again to stop bowing and I am only following my prince’s wishes.” 

Anger bubbled inside Suzaku. _He isn’t your prince. He’s my prince. Mine, not yours!_

Gino turned to Lelouch, who immediately brightened up. “This is the Knight of Seven! Suzaku Kururugi.” 

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku, and it took everything in him not to turn around and walk away. He couldn’t take it. Not with Lelouch being this close.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Suzaku. Gino talks about you a lot.” He raised a hand and Suzaku took it to shake. It was as soft and warm as he had remembered. “Have we met before? There’s just something about you… that seems familiar?” 

Suzaku cleared his throat. “No, your highness. Please excuse me, I have duties to attend to. I’ll speak to you later, Gino.” He couldn’t get out of the hallway _faster_. He wanted to get away, _far away._  

Meeting Lelouch had distracted Suzaku for the rest of the day. He could only see his eyes, his _smile_. It would be the reason why he wasn’t paying attention in the Knight of the Rounds meeting, not even knowing what they discussed. One moment he had sat down, then the next they were all done.

He sighed as he made his way to his meeting with the emperor.

Charles sat on the throne, looking as intimidating as always. His aura of power wafted in the air.

“Your Excellency.” He bowed before the ruler of the Britannian Empire.

“Suzaku Kururugi. Rise.” 

The Knight of Seven rose without question. “Why have you summoned me, sire?”

“I’d like to know how Gino Weinberg is going with his mission.”

Suzaku did not hesitate to tell him the truth. He was conflicted whether it was prompted by his fealty to the empire or plain jealousy. It didn’t really matter. Who was he to lie to the emperor of all people anyway?

“Gino has established a close relationship with Lelouch. He is starting to develop genuine feelings though, which I think is detrimental to the plan.”

Charles looked amused. “Is that so? I don’t, however. I think it will motivate the Knight of Three more. This could be one-sided, for all we know. Should it be the case, the doubled effort will be greatly beneficial to the plan, would it not?” 

The Japanese male had hoped it was. He hoped against all hope that Lelouch wouldn’t actually fall for him. “Yes, sire.”

The emperor stood and starting pacing in the throne room. “Now on to other matters, Kururugi. I am sending Lelouch to settle the European Union conflict. The imperial sceptre will be his to use to his advantage. He will have power over anything that is remotely Britannian. Of course, Gino Weinberg as his royal knight will accompany him, and so will you.” 

“Your Excellency, don’t you think that my assistance with this mission might prompt Lelouch to regain his memories?” He had brought it up partly because it was true, and partly because he really didn’t want to see Gino and Lelouch together. 

Charles stopped pacing and responded, “It has been a month since I have rewritten his memories and he doesn’t appear to have any recollection whatsoever. In saying that, I think that my Geass has significant power over him. We can also use this opportunity to test out the waters. If he shows any sign that he remembers, you are to bring him back to me.”

Suzaku lowered his head. “Yes, sire.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

That same night, they boarded a plane to Paris, then took the train to regional France, where they were to aid in the battlefront.

The Knight of Seven sat alone in the train booth and pretended not to see Lelouch and Gino a few booths down, hands tangled with each other and talking the night away. Gino was asking Lelouch all sorts of things about himself, a game of twenty questions. His favourite food, colour, his dreams and aspirations, Gino was prepared to ask about _everything_. 

Of course, Suzaku knew all the answers to Gino’s questions before Lelouch could even respond himself. But that didn’t matter.

That was all in the past now.

And this, _this_ was the present.

 


	3. The EU Conflict

 

“General, brief the situation for me.” Lelouch all but ordered. He held the imperial sceptre close to him as he sat in the control room of regional France’s battlefront.

The General bowed. “Of course, Prince Lelouch.” He pointed at the screens in front of them. It was mainly just a lot of knightmare status reports and the positions of the enemy. “We are attempting to seize eastern France and by capturing this last front, we will be able to block off most of their trade routes. With the lack of resources heading to their capital city, we’d be able to take over Paris easily.” 

Lelouch watched the screens intently, trying to find strategies for the situation. He watched the position of the red dots as opposed to their own blue. The enemy dots disappeared as quickly as they appeared. It wasn’t due to the failure of the soldiers, but the evident lack of strategy in their approach. It looked like they were just throwing their soldiers away. He concluded this meant that their people were dispensable – but _why?_ _Why make them march off to battle without a plan?_ In a conflict between any two countries, the greatest assets were the people.

“Is this how they have always fought in this front?” Lelouch queried the general. His brows furrowed, trying to understand.

The man in the grey and black uniform nodded. “You’ve worked it out already? I’m impressed. Frankly, the lack of strategy _is_ the EU’s strategy. They’ve recruited the Elevens that have fled during Britannia’s conquest of Area 11. They’ve all got their families with them, and if they serve in the military, regardless of whether they die or not, their families will be granted EU residency.”

The final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. “That’s why they’re just sending the soldiers without a strategy. They don’t care if they live or die. They’re not one of them.” 

“How is that fair?” Gino asked from beside the prince, more to himself, but Lelouch heard it.

“It isn’t,” Suzaku and Lelouch spoke at the same time. Their eyes locked on each other as they did.

Lelouch tore his gaze and it landed on Gino’s concerned blue eyes. “We need to do something about it. While hundreds of Japanese people have died, the Europeans have lived their own lavish lifestyles in the comfort of their mansions in Paris.” _Oh,_ Lelouch had heard it all. How the European nobles would constantly throw parties and celebrations for battles he now realises have been won from the exploitation of the Japanese people. These types of people made him sick. 

The general sighed. “And in the end, it doesn’t mean anything. As Honorary EU residents, everything is limited for them. Really the only thing they get from this is being away from Area 11. But otherwise, they live miserably here.”

From what Lelouch had gathered, the racism towards the Japanese in the EU was substantially worse than the Britannians’ treatment of them in Area 11. Not that it mattered, though. It was not a contest as to who can treat other people worse and which empire was the more villainous one. They _all_ had to be sent to justice. No amount of reasoning can justify their actions against them.

“Sir, they’ve launched an attack!” One of the officers yelled out.

Lelouch’s gaze flicked to the blue screen, watching the red dots approach the base. “Hack into the enemy system and allow me to communicate with their knightmares. Be careful not to extend interception to their control room.” 

The same officer nodded. “Ready for the interception, your highness.”

“Good.” Lelouch stared at the screens intently. “To the Japanese people fighting for the European Union. I am Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and I have come to offer you a proposition.” The enemy knightmares had stopped their advance in confusion. 

A voice crackled in the intercom. “Why should we listen to you, _Britannian?_ ” 

“Because of what I have to offer. Your superiors in the control room cannot hear this message so listen to me and listen _carefully_. We don’t have much time. Should you surrender, I am offering safe harbour back to Japan. Back to your homes, to be reunited with your families. You will be offered the status of Honorary Britannian and you will be free to live your lives as you wish.”

The same voice responded, “And if we don’t?”

“Then you allow the slaughter of more Japanese people and you subject yourselves and your families to a lifetime of misery in the EU.” Lelouch’s eyes narrowed. He needed this to work. “Think of your families. Think of your _children_. Do you really want them to live in that kind of world?”  

There was a long pause before the voice returned. “How do we know we can trust you?”

“You don’t, but I _can_ tell you this. I am _not my father_ and I will not stand for the injustice the EU has inflicted on the Japanese people. To earn your trust, I will engage my knights to take your families from the refugee camps and you can then meet them back here and we can arrange for transport back to Japan. They will not be harmed. I am hereby extension of Charles zi Britannia and I hold the imperial sceptre. _I assure you_ , that I have the power to keep you and your families _safe_ , and I will do anything to see it happen.”

There was another long pause. They must have been discussing it among themselves. It was a good sign. “We accept your offer. What do you want us to do?” 

Lelouch looked at the digital clock on the edge of the control room screen. “First I need information on where your families are held.”

“They’re not too far away.”

The prince received the coordinates and pinned it to the digital map. It was only a few minutes away. By knightmare, it would be even quicker.

 _Of course they wouldn’t care that civilians were this close to a battlefront,_ Lelouch thought angrily.

“In a few minutes, we will engage in the rescue mission. For now, stay in your positions. Britannian forces will fall back to give the illusion that we are not advancing, and they will send the forces to the camp to fend off my knights. When you arrive, you will assist in fighting back the EU guards and return with them across the Britannian line. Understood?”

“We got it.”

Lelouch turned to Gino and Suzaku. “You have the coordinates. Go and infiltrate the camp. Keep casualties to an absolute minimum. I don’t believe they will betray us, but should that happen, we would have to subdue them.”

Gino nodded without hesitation, and Suzaku seemed to be in a state of surprise. He shook it off and produced the Lancelot key from his pocket just as Gino brought out the Tristan’s. Lelouch watched the screen as two new green dots appeared.

He ordered the troops to fall back, and just as he had predicted, the Japanese soldiers were ordered to engage with the knights.

The Japanese troops did not betray Lelouch, and they kept to their word. They helped fight the remaining EU forces and returned to the Britannian line. Both forces were wary of each other as they waited in the knightmare hangar, but one of the children had popped out of the base, eager to find his dad, who had finally left his knightmare and ran across to take him in his arms. The others soon followed, until everyone was out of their knightmares. 

With Gino and Suzaku behind him, Lelouch was approached by one of the Japanese soldiers. Tears welled in his eyes. “Thank you.” Many more followed and expressed their gratitude.

For the rest of the week, Lelouch had dealt with diplomacy issues and finalised arrangements for the Japanese soldiers that helped them.

Bearing the power of the imperial sceptre, despite the complaints of the Britannian sector in the EU, Lelouch was able to allow the safe return of the Japanese families as well as granting all of them Honorary Britannian statuses. It was only after they were back on the plane that Lelouch was finally able to rest easy.

With the conflict in France resolved, Lelouch was ordered to return to Ashford Academy in Japan and finish his senior year, to be escorted by Gino and Suzaku, of course. 

Tired from all the events, Lelouch rested his head on Gino’s shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately.

“He must be so exhausted.” Gino smiled at the sleeping prince and gazed at him dreamily. “What he did for those people was _amazing._ ”

Suzaku raised his head from the book he was reading. “Yeah, it was.” At the sight, his expression turned to annoyance.

Gino furrowed his brows. “What do you have against Lelouch?” 

“I don’t have anything against him.”

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed, Suzaku. You try to avoid him at all costs. Why?”

Suzaku’s heart dropped watching Lelouch let out a gentle smile in his sleep and his hands wander aimlessly until he found Gino’s and held it. “My duty here is to look after the prince. I will protect him with my life if it comes to it, but I think it’s best to keep my distance.”

“You can be so cryptic sometimes.” Gino yawned.

“You should rest.”

Gino smiled softly. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he joked, then he shut his eyes. His long blond hair fell in front of his face when he tilted his head to lean on Lelouch.

“Suzaku.”

Emerald eyes flicked to the sleeping prince. Surely, he hasn’t heard that right. 

“Suzaku,” he whispered again. 

Lelouch’s face morphed into a pained expression, and right then and there Suzaku wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms to make sure he was alright. Take all of the pain away. But then the powers of Charles’ Geass must have taken its hold once more, as the next time Lelouch whispered in his sleep, he had said Gino’s name instead.

 


	4. Zero

 

In the late hours of the night, Lelouch’s room in the student council building of Ashford Academy was dimly lit by the faint light emitted by his laptop. The serenity of the night mixed in with the click of keys being typed.

_Zero._

_The Black Knights._

_Resistance Cells in Japan._

_Terrorism._

Violet eyes scanned articles that piqued his interest in an attempt to understand why Zero did what he did. The injustices he had encountered in the EU reminded him of the injustices that had to be solved in their own turf. _Japan_.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Lelouch turned to answer. It was Gino.

“Hey.” The Knight of Three smiled. He carried two cups of coffee, still steaming.

Lelouch looked at the cups in confusion. “Good evening, Gino.”

“Thought you could use this. I know you’re working late again and you’re obviously not going to listen to me if I told you to go rest. You’ve been staying up really late since we’ve arrived in Ashford. It’s been a few weeks.” Gino entered the room and placed the cup on Lelouch’s desk. He pulled the reading chair closer to the desk and plopped on it. “So I’m helping out. What do you need me to do?”

The prince smiled, appreciating the gesture, and sipping from the cup. “You don’t have to, Gino.”

Since meeting him, Gino has been nothing but kind and accommodating, always offering to help Lelouch with anything. He was always so sweet and thoughtful, and Lelouch had never met anyone quite like him before. 

Gino crossed his arms over his chest. “I refuse.”

Lelouch laughed. “Very well then. I think I’m getting close,” he said as he resumed in his black computer chair and pulled himself towards the desk, continuing to read the article he had just found.

Blue eyes sparkled with confusion. “With what?”

“Understanding Zero.” 

There were a few clicks in his mouse and he watched a short video with the sound off but subtitles on. He had reviewed it all. Every footage that Zero was in. Every staged terrorist attack. _Everything._

Gino’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to understand the guy? He’s a terrorist. He’s been nothing but trouble.”

More typing ensued before Lelouch responded. “Our time in the EU made me think of the injustices here in Japan, and so I wanted to understand how Zero thinks. From what I’ve gathered, he really isn’t a bad guy.” When Lelouch saw Gino open his mouth, likely to argue otherwise, he continued, “When you come to think of it, he fights for _equality,_ not superiority of any kind. Really the only concerning thing he’s done that involves civilians was the _landslide_.”

“Which is still absolutely _horrible!_ ” Gino argued.

Lelouch raised a hand. “Yes, I’m not going to argue with that, but I think it was an accident. It doesn’t line up, you see. Everything Zero did was to gain _something_. This didn’t accomplish anything. It was a miscalculation, which in the grand scheme of things, could have been triggered by _any_ little thing.”

And it was true. Anything from the weather to putting even a single additional explosive could have triggered it.

Gino raised an eyebrow, challenging him. “How about the attack near Ashford? The one where you and Nunnally were found?”

The male vi Britannian sibling shook his head. “The pattern doesn’t add up. That wasn’t Zero’s doing. I’m not sure whose, but likely a resistance cell that isn’t associated with the Black Knights.”

Gino lowered his head. “It still doesn’t justify the number of people he’s killed. There’s been _so many._ ”  

“But the ends could justify the means. There has never been a point in our history that change had occurred through diplomacy and peace treaties. It never works, Gino. _Never._ The lives of a few will save the lives of _millions_ and many more." 

Gino nodded hesitantly. “I suppose that is true. And I’ve never agreed with Britannia’s methods, believe it or not. All this racism and elitism that flourishes in the entirety of the Britannian Empire. I mean, did you see how the Britannian students reacted when Suzaku started going to school with us? It pisses me off.”

Lelouch frowned, recalling the fear in some and the superiority complex of _more_. “Yes, and if people don’t stop it, they’re condoning it, and it will be a never-ending cycle.”

“When I was younger…” Gino started, hesitating, but after looking into concerned royal violet eyes, he continued, “I fell in love with our family’s maid. She was Japanese. But because of all this _stupid thinking_ that Britannians were superior over the Japanese, my family thought to teach me a lesson. To know _my_ place and _her_ place in society. We were at the top, and she meant _nothing_.”

The prince moved closer to Gino and squeezed his shoulder gently. “They beat her to the brink of death, then threw her out in the streets to fend for herself. After such an act, she was never able to find work and I never saw her again. That was when I thought _enough was enough_. I ran away from home and I haven’t been back since.”

“Hey,” Lelouch said quietly. “It’s okay. Thank you for telling me. I know it’s hard.” He shifted to hug his royal knight. He relished in his warmth and relaxed into his arms.

Gino pulled away, staring at Lelouch. “I want to change the world. I want to rid it of all of the injustice. I want a world where any person can roam the street freely and safely.”

Lelouch nodded. “I want that too. Which is why…” He cleared his throat, staring at the dimly lit screen once more. “I want to join the Black Knights.”

Gino raised his head, blue eyes sparkling with determination. “And I will follow you.”

 


	5. Distraction

 

“Tell me, why are we here again?” Lelouch grumbled, clutching the jacket around him tighter. They were walking towards the central business district from Ashford Academy on a cool Friday night.

Gino smiled widely. “ _Because_ , you my prince, need a break.”

He tried not to react to hearing the term of endearment. But inside, his heart fluttered. “Where are we going?”

“We are going on a date.”

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, stifling a smile. “Since when did I agree to go on one?”

The Knight of Three smirked. “Since I’m going to take you there anyway!”

“You know, in most countries, that’s called _kidnapping_.”

Gino rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Can we just go?” He pouted.

At that, Lelouch couldn’t resist. He gave up grumbling and followed Gino. When his hand brushed against his, he gladly took it.

“We’re here!” Gino announced happily only a few minutes later. Lelouch peered from behind him and found them in an outdoor skating rink. Gino had since disappeared and rented skates for both of them.

“I have _no_ idea how to skate, Gino.” His voice almost sounded panicked.

Gino winked. “That’s what I’m here for. I’ll teach you.”

He tied the laces on the black inline skates tightly and stood shakily. “There are about a thousand ways this can end, and I can guarantee 99.95% of them involves me falling.”

“You can fall _for_ me?” Gino wiggled his eyebrows.

Lelouch bunched some snow in his hand and threw them at Gino, who threw one back.

Eventually, with some guidance from his knight, Lelouch has found out how to skate. Well, the basics of it anyway. He was perfectly fine staying in the sides of the rink, not letting go of the happy place that was the railing.

But _no_ , Gino had said Lelouch had to try skating in the middle without all the restraints. It was going well for a while, and Lelouch thought, _ah, the 0.05% possibility had prevailed!_ But that thought was soon pushed away when he lost balance and fell on his back in the ice.

“Ow,” he whined. “I told you!” He scowled playfully at the approaching blond Britannian. He was relieved there weren’t a lot of people in the rink, only a handful. No one had to see that.

Gino held out a hand, and Lelouch took it, but exerted too much force that Gino fell forwards and on top of Lelouch. Their faces were inches from each other. Gino’s gaze drifted to Lelouch’s lips, then back to beautiful violets. The prince gave a wordless permission when he started to shut his eyes.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice had interrupted them.

“Hey, _guys_ , so convenient seeing you here, huh?” Suzaku chirped.

Both males opened their eyes. Gino pushed himself off Lelouch and glared at his fellow Knight of the Round. “Suzaku, what are you doing here?”

Gino held out a hand for Lelouch to help him get up, but his arms were suddenly preoccupied with a furry feline. _When did Arthur get here?_ “Aw, Arthur really appreciates it, Gino! He _loves_ cuddles.” 

Suzaku’s gaze shifted to Lelouch, who looked _really_ confused. “Here, let me help you up.”

Lelouch was finally standing again, and he was already whining about how he was cold, and his clothes were damp.

Not wanting to hear more, they left the rink and stood by the hire booth.

“Take your jacket off,” Suzaku told Lelouch, who just stared at him incredulously. He rolled his eyes. “Let’s switch. You’re cold.” And so they did. Safe to say, Lelouch was very much happy his clothes weren’t wet anymore.

“Suzaku, what on _earth_ are you doing here?” Gino demanded as Suzaku put his arm through Lelouch’s jacket sleeve, then the other.

He scratched the back of his head, then looked at Arthur. His eyes widened as if he had a bright idea. “I, uh. I was walking Arthur?” The Knight of Seven sounded completely unsure.

“You’re _walking_ Arthur?” Gino repeated.

Lelouch piped in, “You do realise he’s a cat, right?" 

Suzaku smiled widely. “Yep! Arthur sure loves his walks!”

Gino narrowed his eyes. “At night?”

The Japanese male put a thumbs up. “They’re his favourites. Right, buddy?” The cat merely bit his finger in response.

“Have you been drinking?” Lelouch asked, tilting his head to the side when he sniffed the strong scent of alcohol from his breath.

“Uh – no?” Suzaku offered. But he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Lelouch scowled at him. “We’re taking you back. _Now._ ” He took Suzaku’s hand without thinking, dragging him back to Ashford Academy. Meanwhile, Gino was stuck carrying Arthur, who was trying desperately to get away.

Gino finally let go of the cat as soon as they closed the door, and he had to go get the first aid kit to disinfect Arthur’s scratches on his hands.

The prince had brought Suzaku back in his room. He helped him lie on his bed, then Lelouch thought he should take the damp jacket off him. As he finally managed to take it off, he tried to pull it away, but Suzaku’s hand was stopping him, holding his wrist firmly. 

Suzaku raised a hand and caressed Lelouch’s cheek gently.

“I miss you.”

Lelouch stared at him in confusion. “I miss you too…?” He offered, not really knowing what to say. It’s only been a few hours since they’ve last seen each other, so he wasn’t too sure what the Knight of Seven meant. Since meeting him, he’s been nothing but cold and distant, avoiding him when he could. He didn’t know if he had done something to annoy or offend him. When he inquired Gino for answers, the boy was just as clueless as he was.

The knight hummed and dozed off soon after. Lelouch pulled the blanket to make sure it covered his body and turned off the lights as he shut the door.

“Is he alright now?” Gino asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Lelouch nodded. “Yes, he’s sleeping now.”

“Not sure what that’s about. Suzaku normally doesn’t act that way.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Lelouch frowned.

Gino crossed the few steps to stand in front of Lelouch. “Did he say something? Are you okay? You look a little bit troubled.”

The prince paused briefly, then shook his head. “How about you? You look upset.”

Gino laughed. “Not upset, more disappointed.”

“With what?”

The knight pouted. “I didn’t get to kiss you.”

Lelouch chuckled. “Why don’t you finish what you’ve started then?”

“I just might.” Mischief twinkled in blue eyes.

Gino held Lelouch’s face gently, brushing his thumb on his cheek. Lelouch’s breath hitched as Gino shifted closer, closing the gap between them. Lelouch had tangled his hands in Gino’s blond hair, tugging lightly.

They pulled away, breathless, looking into each other’s eyes like lost souls that have been found.

It was Lelouch’s first kiss. 

Or so he thought it was.

Because his  _real_ first kiss was on the rooftop.

With none other than Suzaku Kururugi. 

 

 


	6. The Black Knights

 

Gino had woken up in Lelouch’s bed the next morning, and the morning after that, then the next few. They weren’t really doing anything but make out and attempt experimental touches, then cuddle until the day came. But that was fine because they were perfectly content with that.

Lelouch felt like he was on top of the world as he roamed the student council clubhouse to make a cup of coffee. He figured to let Gino sleep in a bit more. Suzaku and Gino did some routine physical training yesterday and he was exhausted. Suzaku had pushed him really hard, and the training was ridiculously difficult. Despite his physical capabilities, Gino passed out as soon as his back hit the bed. 

He entered the kitchen and powered on the coffee machine. Humming, he watched the cup fill slowly with heavenly goodness.

The Britannian prince turned when he heard someone walk in.

It was Suzaku.

“Morning.” Lelouch smiled, but he received none in return.

The Knight of Seven had just popped some bread in the toaster and preoccupied himself with getting butter and a bread knife, which was taking _way_ too much longer than it should.

Lelouch frowned, approaching the other male. “I’m sorry if I did anything to hurt or offend you. I really didn’t mean it.” He tapped on his shoulder and Suzaku turned.

Tired dull green eyes had stared back at him and Suzaku sighed. “You didn’t. Don’t worry about it." 

The prince furrowed his brows in confusion. “ _That_ is not true. You seem like you hated me the moment you met me, and it’s gotten exponentially worse these past few days. What did I do?” _Not to mention that weird night when you came to the ice-skating rink drunk and walking your cat_.

The coffee machine had stopped making noises at this point and an awkward silence ensued between them. Lelouch still couldn’t shake the fact he _felt_ he knew him from somewhere. But the knight had denied it all. He had brushed it off as meeting someone maybe similar to Suzaku. After all, he was getting nowhere with him.

Slender hips leaned against the kitchen counter as Suzaku picked up his toast and dropped it on his plate. “Are you just going to ignore me?” He started making coffee.

It fell on deaf ears, and Lelouch was getting frustrated. He angrily stepped closer to the infuriating male. “Suzaku, what do you _want_ from me?” The boy made him want to tear his hair out.

Instincts must have taken over and it just happened so fast. Suzaku had turned around in the speed of light and pinned Lelouch to the pale kitchen wall. His hips and chest pressed against the prince’s. They were so _close_. Too close.

“Suzaku, what-” 

Suzaku had started trailing his hand up from Lelouch’s face down to his chest, then lower to his leg. It was feather-like, but it felt so much. His skin was on fire after every touch.

Lelouch stared at Suzaku’s face and noticed the dark circles forming under in his eyes, the way his hair was unkept, and his uniform was wrinkled.

“Are you okay, Suzaku?” Lelouch whispered. He knew it was a stupid question, but he didn’t know anything else he could say. 

His response was short and broken. “No.”

The Britannian male could feel his breath with his proximity. He noticed how Suzaku had looked down at his lips and back to gaze into his eyes.

Lelouch was held captive and he found he couldn’t move. The aching feeling of familiarity was tugging at his every being. It was like he had been this in this position before. Like a strong sense of dejavu.

Footsteps resounded from the corridor, and it was approaching the kitchen. Suzaku sighed and pulled himself off Lelouch, muttering a quiet “Sorry,” then resigning himself back to his toast and his half-made cup of coffee.

Gino popped in the kitchen and smiled brightly when he found Lelouch. He was already in uniform, ready for the day.

“Hey,” he beamed. Gino realised Suzaku was in the other corner of the kitchen and greeted him as well. He received a nod.

The Knight of Three closed the steps between him and Lelouch. He tipped Lelouch’s chin up and gave him a light kiss. “Hey,” Lelouch greeted back.

“You weren’t in bed.” He pouted.

Lelouch chuckled. “Sorry, I was making coffee,” he replied, before tipping on his toes and kissing him again.

 

*****

 

From the corner, Suzaku tried to bring himself to leave, but he just _couldn’t_. His eyes were glued on them and he gripped his cup so tight he was more surprised that it didn’t break.

He had thought after all this time that he would get used to it and stop _wanting_ to torturously kill Gino every time he was with Lelouch. 

The Knight of Seven couldn’t stand the sight of them together and it was taking all his willpower not to tear Gino away from what was _his_.

At this point, he didn’t know how far Gino had gone. He didn’t bother asking. He didn’t _want_ to know. But unfortunately, he needed to. He was due for a meeting with the emperor soon and Charles would want to see how it’s going.

It was a few mornings ago when he tried to find Gino and he wasn’t in his room, only to find him sneakily making his way back with unruly bed hair and light bruises on his neck.

They would mysteriously disappear and skip classes, but he knew where they were. Suzaku knew all the spots they used to go to fool around and forget about the world. He would find them there, _always_ , and Suzaku would sigh and turn a blind eye, not wanting to see more.

 

*****

 

“Is he gone?” Lelouch whispered quietly. 

Gino peered at where they spotted Suzaku and found it empty. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

They have done some extensive research on the Black Knights organisation and they have pinned down a few possible hiding spots. After sneaking their way out of school and making sure Suzaku wasn’t on their trail, they checked each one until they finally found what they were looking for.

They found a person they’ve suspected of being a member and confirmed his identity. Tamaki Shinichiro.

“Tamaki Shinichiro?”

Tamaki turned around and smirked. “That’s me, what do you need?" 

“You’re a member of the Black Knights, aren’t you?”

The Japanese male checked his surroundings. “How-” He shook his head. “You shouldn’t say that so loud,” he said quietly.

“We think we can offer something worthwhile." 

Tamaki looked at Lelouch from head and toe and did the same with Gino. “Who are you?”

“I am Lelouch vi Britannia and this is Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg.”

The Black Knight’s eyes widened. “A prince _and_ a Knight of the Round?” He turned and said more to himself, “Man, Ohgi will have a field day.”

“We wish to join the Black Knights.”

After more arguments with Tamaki about the dangers of bringing them to headquarters, Tamaki finally reluctantly agreed, falling into Lelouch’s well-structured arguments.

When they arrived, it was no surprise that they were asked to put their hands in the air and relieved of any weapons.

A man stepped forward, with his hair up and a red band tied around his forehead, like Tamaki. “I am Ohgi Kaname. Tamaki tells me you’ve got something for us?”

He repeated his introduction as he had with Tamaki. “I am Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of Charles zi Britannia and seventeenth in line to the throne. This is my personal knight as well as the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg.”

Gasps were emitted in the room from the Black Knight soldiers and whispered started roaring between them.

Lelouch looked up at Ohgi. “I think you’ll find our assistance to be valuable.”

Ohgi stared at him questioningly. “Do tell.”

“I was provided authority over military information briefly and I can give you useful information. I am also proficient in battle strategies. With Gino, I’m sure you’ve all heard of his capabilities.”

_Ace pilot of the Knight of the Rounds._

“How do we know we can trust you?”

One of the men in uniform stared at Lelouch. “Hey, you’re the guy that got us out of the EU!” A lot of the other people agreed.

“Hm, so you’re the one, huh?” He looked at Lelouch intently, then to his knight. “Japanese soldiers have been saved from the EU and their harsh treatments. Not only were they brought back, but they also had their families with them and granted Honorary Britannian statuses. Most joined us and have told me about your story. From them, I can also see why you would like to join us.” He paused, appearing to think carefully. “Follow me.” 

They entered a room with what looks like the main leaders of the organisation. “Don’t think we will hesitate to end your lives should you betray us, Lelouch and Gino. But for now, welcome to the Black Knights.”

 

 


	7. F.L.E.I.J.A.

 

Lelouch had led the Black Knights in a few supply runs and rescue missions. Some seemed impossible to pull off, but they did. Some called the prince a miracle worker, much like they called Zero one too. But the masked leader had never returned. Instead, news of his capture erupted in the Black Knights headquarters and all of Japan.

The Knight of Seven had captured and eliminated Zero.

And so it was decided that Lelouch was to don the Zero persona, if not to give the people of Japan hope that the Black Knights would still prevail against the tyranny of the Britannian Empire.

“Rumours of my death are _not_ true. I am Zero, and I continue to fight against the Britannian empire’s oppression on Japan!” Lelouch had the Zero uniform on and it fit like a glove.

The public broadcast was perfect. In fact, it was _too perfect_. The people couldn’t tell the difference, and everyone had thought Zero had merely risen from the dead.  

What they didn’t expect, however, was the Britannian empire broadcasting back. On the screen was none other than Nunnally vi Britannia.

Lelouch stumbled back a bit and tried to regain his composure. _Nunnally, I was going to secure a way to take you from Pendragon and away from all this mess. Instead, you’re dragged right in the middle of it._ He dropped his head, disappointed with himself. 

“Zero!” She cried out. “Please stop this. Your quest for blood ends here. Show your face behind the mask or we will launch an attack on the Tokyo Settlement. There will be no mercy.” Her hands shook violently, and Lelouch’s anger for the empire grew more.

In his head, he had gone through a thousand possible scenarios. For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do. He glanced at Ohgi in the far corner of the room, who nodded, understanding his wordless question. His hand drifted to his mask, where he started to unlock the mechanism.

Then the screen blacked out. 

The knights in charge of the broadcast were frantically trying to get the system back up and running, but they were unable to. It was a system error that cannot be overridden.

Lelouch clenched his hands into fists.  “They did this on purpose!” Gino was beside him immediately, trying to calm him down.

Ohgi ran up to Lelouch, who took off his mask. “What do you mean, Lelouch?”

“They took a gamble. They didn’t think I’d actually remove my mask, but I tried to. They realised this and cut off our link to make it look like _we_ did it. Therefore, justifying the attack on the Tokyo Settlement.”   

The Japanese male cursed under his breath. “I’ll get the knights ready for battle.”

Lelouch nodded, as he entered the control room and Ohgi riled up the knights and gave instructions. 

One of the black knights ran into the room, out of breath. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Lelouch. “Sir, Suzaku Kururugi has just broken into the compound. He says he wants to talk to you. Immediately.”

Out of instinct, Gino took out the Tristan’s key.

“Does he have the Lancelot?”

“Not in sight, sir.”

They shared a look with each other and started to make their way to where they kept the intruder, who was still in his crisp Knight of the Round uniform, his blue cape surrounded him.

“Suzaku, what are you doing here?” Violet eyes narrowed to his emerald green.

The Knight of Seven regarded him carefully, eyeing him like he was from outer space. “The Lancelot is armed with a device called the F.L.E.I.J.A. The emperor had ordered me to fire it, and I have no intention to. I’ve come to warn you.”

“You’re the one that captured Zero, aren’t you? Why would you assist the Black Knights?”   

Dark circles were evident around his eyes. Lelouch had never seen his emerald green irises so dull and tired. “The bomb is a nuclear device that can quite literally, _wipe out_ the Tokyo Settlement. While I don’t agree with Zero’s methods of killing people, there is no way I can justify Britannia’s need to annihilate _35 million people._ The engineers are finishing off the Damocles, which will be holding more of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s. Their plan is to fire at different countries to resurface fear against terrorism. We have to stop them at all costs.”

Lelouch pinched his nose bridge, trying to think his way out of the situation. “Considering the bomb is of nuclear components, we might be able to subdue it with a countermeasure. Do you know anyone that can assist with this?”

“I was in a special engineering team in the military. I’ve brought them with me and they have offered to help. They would only need the resources to build it.”

Lelouch nodded. “We will provide that. How soon can they start?”

“Now." 

“Very well.” He turned to the knights on standby. “Escort the team to the lab. Provide _anything_ they ask for.” They left immediately and was out of sight.

“Are we just going to believe him?” Gino piped in. “This can be a trap.”

His comment earned a glare from Suzaku, but before he could say anything, Lelouch spoke up, “I believe him. Without a doubt.”

He thought he saw Suzaku smile for a second, but it faded so quickly.

A loud bang resounded from the hangar, and everyone in the room made a run for it. Guns were drawn and Knightmare keys were in motion. 

“It’s the Guren!” One of the soldiers cried out.

The door had ejected and out popped a black knight’s soldier with fiery red hair and another with long green hair.

The redhead saw Lelouch in the hangar and her eyes widened. “Lelouch!” She ran towards him and hugged him. “I thought you were dead!”

Lelouch’s brows furrowed in confusion. He had no clue who she was. She pulled away, wearing the same mask of confusion.

Realising this, the green haired girl turned to Suzaku and gave him a glare. “Really? Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you’ve caused?” She put her hand on her hips. “After you betrayed your boyfriend, I was captured and sent to a high-security facility, and you know what the worst thing was, Suzaku Kururugi?” She didn’t wait for him to respond. “They had no pizza! I’ve been pizza-less for so long, Suzaku, and it’s all _your_ fault.” When she saw Kallen’s blue eyes narrow at her, she rolled her eyes. “And Lelouch lost his memories. Yeah, that’s terrible too.”  

Lelouch stared at the girl’s golden eyes, his head was more clouded than it was before. No one was giving him any answers and it was getting exasperating.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?”

The pizza girl sighed, eyeing the other soldiers around them. “We need to talk somewhere private.”

The two strangers led the way and Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino followed quietly. They chose one of the less frequently used meeting rooms and shut the door. Everyone but Suzaku took a seat. The Knight of Seven leaned against the wall and watched the meeting commence, arms folded in his chest.

“Before anything, tell me everything on _your_ end because I’m really confused as to why Suzaku of all people is here.” The red-haired girl pointed at the knight.

Suzaku repeated his earlier story about the F.L.E.I.J.A. and the two listened intently, not missing a word. 

Golden eyes looked almost bored. “Lelouch is going to need his Geass back. There’s no other way we can take control of the Damocles. Not with Schneizel commanding it.”

“Geass?”

The red-head raised a hand. “Okay, we need to hold up and start from the beginning. This is getting way too confusing.”

 _Yes, that would be appreciated_.

“ _Fine._ My name is C.C. and this is Kallen,” C.C. started. “ _You_ are Zero.”

Lelouch cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure I would remember if I was a terrorist, C.C.”

Kallen glared at Suzaku. “That’s the thing. There’s a supernatural power called the G _eass_. It’s a different power for everyone depending on what they desire the most, but essentially, _yours_ was absolute obedience. Now you’re not the only person with Geass. Your father also has it too. His is the power to rewrite memories.”

C.C. continued, “Your best buddy here, Suzaku, captured you and brought you to your father, where your memories have been effectively, well, changed.”

“Changed?” Lelouch inquired.

“In reality, you disowned yourself and renounced your claim to the throne, then you and Nunnally were exiled to Japan, to live with the Prime Minister and his family. There, you became close friends with his son, Suzaku Kururugi.” At this Suzaku looked down and frowned. “War broke out and Britannia took over Japan and turned it into Area 11. You escaped and lived under the care of the Ashfords until you found Suzaku again by some miracle.”

Kallen piped in, “Then you started fucking.”

C.C. rolled her eyes. “Not an exaggeration whatsoever, by the way. Anyway, long story short, after that, you became Zero, did all the terrorist things, and Suzaku didn’t like that _obviously,_ so he sold you to the emperor, who rewrote your life and hid your Geass away.”

Suzaku propped himself off the wall. “He is _not_ getting his Geass back.”

Both girls glared at him. “Do you have a grand plan as to how we can win against the emperor _and_ Schneizel?” Kallen challenged, blue eyes were fierce and unmoving.

When the Knight had no answer, Lelouch spoke up, “How do I even know what you’re saying is true?”

C.C.’s gaze turned to the frowning knight by the wall. “Suzaku, go kiss him.”

Gino stood abruptly and put a hand in front of Lelouch, as if shielding him, “Okay, no one is kissing anyone.”

Kallen sighed when she registered what was happening. “Suzaku, seriously, _damage control, much?_ You’ve not only let your boyfriend forget about you, but you also let him get with _someone else_?”

It was Suzaku’s turn to glare. “I know I messed up, _okay_?" 

Should their story be the truth, so much more things were clicking into place. Everything just made so much more sense. The aching familiarity, the painstaking similarities between himself and Zero.

C.C. raised both hands. “Look, we aren’t going to get anywhere if Lelouch doesn’t regain his memories and this is the only way I know how.”

Gino’s shoulders slumped and promptly dropped his hand back. Taking it as a sign to proceed, Suzaku stepped towards Lelouch. He closed his eyes as their lips touched, and he felt the familiar jolt through his heart.

He stepped back, eyeing the Britannian prince, who didn’t appear any different.

“Nothing’s changed, I think.”

Kallen cocked an eyebrow. “We need to initiate phase two. Suzaku, you need to fuck him." 

Gino glared at the red-head. “Okay, now _that_ isn’t necessary." 

C.C. scowled. “Do we have to go through all the ‘greater good’ speech with you again?”

Violet eyes widened, then glared at Suzaku. His memories had returned. _All of it._ “ _You_ have some explaining to do.”

“I did what I had to!” Suzaku yelled. “Civilians were getting hurt and you, _you_ killed Euphemia!” His hands were clenched into fists. Gino had stepped closer, likely to take on Suzaku should he attack Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed. “The landslide was an accident. I didn’t know it was going to happen and I didn’t take it into consideration in my calculations. Shirley’s dad died in that landslide and I’ve never felt so much guilt in my life.” His eyes glazed, remembering Shirley’s despair. “And Euphemia,” his voice cracked. _Sweet, sweet Euphemia._ “Do you understand geass fully, Suzaku? It comes in stages.”

Suzaku’s eyes softened when he saw Lelouch losing composure. He shook his head.

“There comes a point when it becomes permanently activated. On the day that it happened, I agreed to help Euphemia build the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. I was going to give up being Zero.” He lowered his head, rehashing the events. “I was explaining the extent of my geass power. I had told her that ‘If I were to order you to kill the Japanese, you would,’ and at that exact second, my geass activated itself permanently and it triggered her. It was irreversible and _I’m sorry_. I never meant to do that to her. It’s my biggest regret.”

The room had gotten silent. “I wish you told me,” Suzaku whispered, tears trailed down his cheeks. “I’ve been in the wrong side the entire time. I’ve hurt so many…”

“It’s all in the past, it can’t be undone. But there is something we _can_ do to prevent more deaths. We need to win against the Damocles.”

Suzaku raised his head, emerald eyes sparking back to life. “And we will.”

Golden eyes looked up, hopeful. “Can we get pizza now?”

 


	8. Letting Go

 

Ever since Lelouch had regained his memories, Gino had noticed it all. After all, it was impossible not to.

 _Everyone_ saw it. 

Whenever Suzaku was in the room, Lelouch’s gaze would never leave the Knight of Seven. His eyes would trail the Japanese male silently, _pining_ for him.

“Hey.”

Gino snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Lelouch, who had just entered the room.

“What have you been up to? I’ve barely seen you these past few days.” Really the only times he had seen him was in Black Knights meetings and that was official business, so he couldn’t get too close to him.

Lelouch’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been really busy. Suzaku mentioned that the attack has been planned for a week from now. I need to make all necessary preparations.”

The Knight of Three tried not to flinch hearing Suzaku’s name. “I just miss you.” He smiled softly, taking Lelouch’s hand into his and guiding him to the bed. He cupped the prince’s face gently and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Gino pinned Lelouch underneath him and started kissing down his neck then back up his lips, but they didn’t feel quite right. There weren’t sparks, no passion, no desperate need.

It just wasn’t the same.

Lelouch broke off from the kiss and stared at bright blue eyes apologetically. “I need to meet with the scientists about the countermeasure.”

Gino sighed and moved aside. “I’ll see you around then.”

The prince gave him a small tight smile. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 _That’s what you always say_. He was sure that he meant it, but he couldn’t help but feel down. Gino forced a smile. “Sure.”

Lelouch straightened his clothes and hurried out of the room, out of his sight.

His spirits dropped as he jammed his hands in his pockets as he walked along the halls. He had no destination in particular, after all. Gino had trained for the day with Kallen Kozuki and he was free to do anything for the evening. He found himself in the common room in his mindless wander, bustling with members of the Black Knights.

He passed the Knight of Seven, who was leaning against the wall, reading the brief for the upgraded Lancelot. Gino couldn’t help but glare.

“What do you want?” Suzaku didn’t even look up.

Anger built up inside him. For the past year, Suzaku knew about it all and did nothing. He let it all happen, knowing it wasn’t right. The real evil was Charles zi Britannia, and he played Suzaku as one of his vital pieces in his quest for world domination. Suzaku let him. Suzaku _helped_ him. And apart from this all, he held Lelouch’s heart. Despite the lies, despite the secrets. Even though Gino was with him this entire time, supporting him and never leaving his side.

Gino loved Lelouch, but Lelouch was in love with someone else.

Without thinking, he clenched his hands into fists and punched Suzaku in the face. The Japanese male fell to his side from the force. Blood trickled down his nose.

He stood quickly, wiping it away and wearing an expression of anger. “What was that for?”

Gino yelled, “Everything.” He punched and kicked and pushed the Honorary Britannian like there’s no tomorrow. “You’re ruining _everything_! You lied to our faces all this time and you act like it was nothing." 

It pissed him off more that despite the betrayal, Lelouch wasn’t actually angry at Suzaku. _Of course,_ he wouldn’t be. If anything, Gino had figured he must have already forgiven him. Gino, however, _hasn’t._

“I was doing what I thought was right.” Suzaku threw a punch, but Gino only narrowly missed it. However, the Knight of Three wasn’t able to dodge Suzaku’s kick and it hit him squarely in his stomach. “I have _always_ wanted to do that.” No doubt from the moment the task of getting Lelouch to fall in love with him was assigned to Gino.

Suzaku kicked him back, causing him to stumble into a table and knock over some chairs, but Gino quickly regained his balance and stood firm, fists up.

“I’m losing him,” Gino said quietly, his voice almost shaking.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. “You _have_ him. What more can you ask for?” 

Gino scowled. “You don’t see how he looks at you!” he seethed as he moved towards Suzaku quickly and punched him in the face again.

By now a crowd had started to form around them, cheering on them on. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” People were on the phone, calling others, “The two Knights of the Round are fighting, man, you _have_ to see this.”

The Knight of Seven stepped back to gain momentum as he ran towards Gino and delivered a spin kick. The blond Britannian stood, looking more furious than ever. Gino screamed as he kicked Suzaku in the stomach, who landed on the floor. Gino stepped back, running both his hands in his hair. He tugged it tightly as a million thoughts ran in his head.

He finally stopped, dropping his head. He wanted to scream in frustration, but he didn’t. “Look, as much as I hate to say it, he still loves you and there’s nothing I can do about that.” He extended a hand to Suzaku and looked at him apologetically. Suzaku took his hand and stood beside the towering Britannian.

Green eyes regarded blue carefully. “What are you saying?”

Gino frowned. “I’m letting him go. I just want him to be happy.” Blue eyes stared intently into green. “But tell me something, Suzaku. _Honestly_ , for once. Do you still love him?”

Of course, Gino had known the answer before the Japanese male responded. A huge part of him didn’t really want to hear it.  

“I’ve never stopped loving him, Gino.”

“Good. There’s just one thing I need to do then.” 

 _Break it off with Lelouch. Let go of him forever._  

As he stepped away from him, Suzaku held his wrist, stopping Gino from moving any further. “What are you doing?”

The Britannian shook his head. “I can’t force him to love me, Suzaku. He won’t be truly happy without you.” He smiled sadly as he walked away, the crowd silently parted for him.

He quietly made his way through the halls to find the engineering section. The door was slightly ajar, and he could hear voices in the room. 

“They’re doing _what_?” It was Lelouch.

“Your boyfriends are fighting each other.” 

“And while that was happening, you were where?”

“I was collecting bets.” There was a pause. “What are you looking at me like that for? It goes to my pizza fund. That’s a worthy cause.”

There were shuffling noises and the door opened. Lelouch stood there with a look of determination with C.C. trailing behind him. She stared at him curiously. Upon spotting him, Gino gave him a small smile and a wave. “Hi.”

Lelouch’s eyes flashed with worry. “Come inside, I’ll help with your wounds.” 

He let Lelouch hold his hand one last time as he guided him in the room and brought out a first aid kit. Lelouch ordered for an ice pack, which was presented to him as quickly as he had requested for it. Gently, he tended to the open cuts and handed him the ice pack for his bruises.

Gino held out his hand and caressed Lelouch’s face gently. Blue eyes held violet, and they sat there, just staring at each other for a while. Gino closed the gap between them and kissed Lelouch lightly. His lips quivered, and tears started forming in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Gino?” Lelouch’s brows furrowed in worry.

“I… I need to talk to you about something in private?”

The prince glanced around them and gestured to go outside, which they did. The hallways were hollow and empty. Much like how he was feeling inside at that precise moment.

“I pursued you under the emperor’s orders, but that doesn’t mean that my feelings for you aren’t real. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being an order and I fell for you, for real. That wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did.” He looked at Lelouch lovingly. “I love you, Lelouch.” Before Lelouch could respond, he continued, “And it’s because I love you that I’m letting you go.” 

“Gino, that doesn’t make any sense, why-”

He looked at the floor, at his shuffling feet. “Because it’s clear you don’t love me back. You love Suzaku. There’s nothing else I want in the world than for you to be happy. If you being happy means being with someone else, I’m…” his voice was cracking. “Okay with that.” 

Lelouch tipped his chin so that he looked at him. “Unlike the memories of the past, my feelings for you were strong and very much real.”

 _Just not strong enough, unfortunately,_ Gino thought.

In a world where those were Lelouch’s real memories, they would have been together. It would have been perfect. But this wasn’t that world, and he could only hope that it existed somewhere out there, and they were living a happily ever after.

Gino smiled. “That’s good enough for me.”

Lelouch smiled sadly. “Thank you, Gino. For everything.”   

The Knight of Three winked and smirked. “The pleasure is all mine. Now, make sure you warn Suzaku that if he hurts you again, I _will_ end him.” It sounded like a joke, but for all intents and purposes, it really wasn’t. They shared a look of understanding before Gino walked off. 

The royal Britannian picked up the first aid kit and made his way to Suzaku’s room. He knocked on the door lightly.

“Come in,” he heard faintly. 

Lelouch opened the door and found Suzaku sitting on his bed, shoulders slumped and holding an ice pack to his lip.

He sat beside him and tipped his chin up to assess the damage. Given the severity of the bruises, he was likely to end up with a black eye the next day. Gino sure packed a punch. They _both_ did. 

“I’m sorry,” Lelouch said quietly, as he assembled the kit on the bed. He picked up a disinfected wet cloth and wiped away the remnants of dried blood. Suzaku flinched when it touched an open wound.

Green eyes stared into violet. “It’s not your fault, Lelouch. You seem upset. What’s wrong?”

“Gino broke up with me.” Lelouch patched up the last wound with a band-aid and closed the tin first aid kit. He pushed it aside.

Suzaku gaze shifted to the floor. “So he really did mean it, huh?” He said more to himself.

“Is it true?” Lelouch asked. “After all this time, your feelings haven’t changed?”

The Japanese male looked up. “Of course it hasn’t. Seeing you with him this entire time _broke_ me, but it was my punishment to bear. I have absolutely no right. You deserve to be with him.” He frowned, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke. 

Lelouch shook his head. “You’re always as stubborn as you always have been, Suzaku.” He caressed his cheek ever so lightly and Suzaku leaned towards him. “Gino’s right though.”

“About what?”

“I’m still in love with _you._ ”

“Lelouch-” 

“Suzaku.”

The Knight of Seven finally met Lelouch’s gaze. “I’ll do it right this time.”

“You never did anything wrong in the first place. Suzaku, you did what you had to do. I’m not angry at you and I don’t blame you. The past is the past. It’s water under the bridge.”

Suzaku said nothing as he leaned forward and touched his forehead against Lelouch. He held Lelouch’s hands and they just stayed there like that for a while.

Words were no longer needed, as actions spoke enough of it.

After a long time of emptiness, they were finally complete.

 


	9. The Attack

 

“So, Lelouch, do you want to grab a coffee after this? There’s this new cat café in the Tokyo Settlement and I _really_ want to go.”

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Suzaku, we’re in the middle of a _battle_.”

On the screen, Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. “And that’s an issue because?”

“ _Because,_  they’re about to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. If we fail today, that café won’t even _exist._ ”

The Knight of Seven sighed. “Fine.”

When the Britannian military soon figured out that the Lancelot was on the side of the Black Knights, they had recruited Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten, to fire the nuclear device. Lelouch was surprised Luciano wasn’t asked to do so in the first place, given the knight’s ruthless reputation.

As if on cue, Luciano’s knightmare had appeared in the sky. The device was strapped on to the back of his knightmare and he aimed at Tokyo Settlement, firing it.

“Ready, Suzaku?” Lelouch glanced at Suzaku on the screen briefly. He took off from the hangar and headed for the F.L.E.I.J.A. fast approaching. Lelouch had never had to think or act so quickly in his life.

According to the research of Lloyd’s team, to provide an appropriate countermeasure to reverse the F.L.E.I.J.A.’s dooming effects, the device had to be equipped with the current environmental factors at that _exact_ moment, 19 seconds to be precise, then the countermeasure device would have to be fired and implemented within 0.04 seconds.

This was a matter of life or death for millions of people.

They cannot afford to fail. 

Lelouch ran through the scans scrolling on the screen and embedded its information into the code, providing the opposing data to the F.L.E.I.J.A.’s current components, which should limit its explosive abilities and shut it down. When it was ready, he practically yelled, “Now, Suzaku!”

The Lancelot flew high into the sky and launched the javelin-like device towards the glowing F.L.E.I.J.A. The impact emitted a pink-like glow and there was no explosion. 

They had successfully subdued the F.L.E.I.J.A.

Suzaku popped back up on Lelouch’s screen with a huge grin on his face. “We did it!”

Lelouch couldn’t help but smile back. “There’s nothing we couldn’t do together, Suzaku.”

The prince frowned when his systems beeped and notified him that the Damocles had appeared on the battlefield. “We need to infiltrate the Damocles.” A red dot was fast approaching his knightmare. “And deal with Luciano.”

Gino’s voice boomed on the communication system. “I’ll fend off Luciano.” Within seconds, the Tristan launched itself towards Luciano’s _Percival_.

Cecile appeared on Lelouch’s screen. Lloyd and Nina were in the background, focusing on their computers. “It looks like the Damocles is finalising its defence sequence. We can slow down the process so that you can slip through before the full defence is up. Otherwise, you won’t be able to enter unless they fire another F.L.E.I.J.A.”

The Britannian prince nodded as he landed. “Suzaku!”

Suzaku’s Knightmare landed on the hangar beside the _Gawain._ Suzaku hopped out of the Lancelot and into Lelouch’s Knightmare, taking the second seat behind him. “Let’s go.”

Lelouch took off and made it just on time to pass the Damocles’ defence force.

He turned on the communication device to Lloyd’s team. “Hack into the Damocles communication systems and send the recording to Schneizel." 

Lloyd eyed Lelouch curiously. “It’s pre-recorded. How do you know he won’t find out that it’s a decoy sooner?”

Lelouch smirked. “I know my brother well. Trust me.”

The lilac-haired scientist sighed, clearly lacking faith. “Very well. Initiating communications interference.” There were a few faint clicks and typing sounds, then he confirmed success and logged off. 

He scanned the Damocles with the Gawain’s built-in system and located Schneizel. They jumped out of the knightmare and made their way to his location. The doors were heavily guarded by six men.

Lelouch walked out of the hallway they were hiding in. Suzaku was trailing behind him, pistol raised and ready to shoot. All men turned to the intruders and drew their guns. Laser dots were aimed at Lelouch’s head.

The pink geass symbol overpowered his eye. “I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, to follow my orders. Enter Schneizel’s control room and capture Kanon without a sound. Keep him quiet and restrained.”

The soldiers saluted to their newfound leader with red rings around their eyes. “Yes, sir!”

They unlocked the door and seized him, as asked. Lelouch and Suzaku walked into the room quietly, just as the recording was ending.

“…we will gladly give our lives to give peace to the world.”

Lelouch tapped his shoulder, willing Schneizel to turn back. “Which isn’t right, brother. Your methods of keeping this so-called peace are inhumane and unfair. The world _needs_ to change.” He activated his geass before he could say another word. “Schneizel, I command you to serve Zero.”

Schneizel knelt down on one knee and bowed to Lelouch. “I will do anything you ask.”

“Order a retreat. Cease the attack.”

The older prince stood and made his way to the control booth, where he produced his orders.

Suzaku piped in, “We need to find Nunnally.”

“Cecile, Nina, Lloyd, where’s Nunnally?” He asked into the communication device.

It was Nina who responded. Her quiet voice mixed in with static. “Scanning now. She’s on the fifth floor, in room 576.”

He mumbled his thanks and they ventured a few floors down to the fifth floor. They entered the lavish room cautiously.

“It’s you, big brother, isn’t it?” Nunnally’s hands held the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch device and they were shaking violently.  

“It’s me.”

Nunnally turned to the direction of the voice, twisting her wheelchair. “Is it true what big brother Schneizel has told me? Are you Zero?”

“He’s correct, yes.” They stopped a few steps towards Nunnally.

“Why did you do such horrible things, big brother? Using people for your own gain! It’s wrong. Should you use the evil powers of geass I dare you to use it on me.” Nunnally’s eyelids shook as she opened her eyes for the first time in years. Her purple eyes shone with tears.

Lelouch’s eyes widened in shock and he stepped back. “Nunnally, you-”

“Tell me the truth, big brother! And you, Suzaku, I thought you were on our side!” Her eyes narrowed at the Knight of Seven and Lelouch.

The older vi Britannian sibling sighed and explained it all to Nunnally, just as he did with Suzaku. He said every truth he could possibly think of. He answered all of Nunnally’s questions with patience and Nunnally’s expression softened with understanding.

“I only wanted to make a better world for you, Nunnally.”

Nunnally had tears running down her face, finally knowing why Lelouch did what he did. “Oh, big brother! I would have fought alongside you than against you if I had known. It shouldn’t be your sole cross to bear.”

“What matters is the future. We can protect the people now. We can change the world and we will make it a better place. For everyone.”

Nunnally nodded, determined. She handed over the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch device and Suzaku kept it for safekeeping.

Lloyd’s voice filled the communication static. “The public broadcast with Schneizel was a success. People from all over are expressing their support for the Black Knights and pushing for a united front against Britannia. They’ve stormed Pendragon and Charles has been found and confirmed dead.”

Lelouch’s gaze turned to Suzaku, silent, but full of words.

Inside, it was euphoria, for they had _won_.

 


	10. Epilogue

 

“Oh my god, _Lelouch,_ it wants cuddles.” Suzaku bent down and gave the fluffy white cat some pats. He cooed at the feline as he gave it some attention.

Lelouch couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was too adorable. 

After putting everything into place after the attack of Tokyo Settlement, Lelouch had set up the United Federation of Nations, which acted as a medium for all countries to unite and decide on the world’s affairs together. It prevented tyranny and it ceased the world of most injustices. However, they still existed, and that was the sole purpose of the Black Knights. They were to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves. They were the Knights of Justice.

Lelouch had been crowned the 99th emperor of Britannia and his rule has been praised by many. It was a refreshing change to Charles’ tyrannous leadership and Britannians, as well as non-Britannians alike, supported him.

Since the attack, they’ve been too busy trying to organise everything. With the unending public appearances and official meetings, despite being together all the time, Lelouch barely got to spend time with Suzaku, but they managed. They would sneak in little dates together, converse with each other in their secret language, and seldom times talk until the sun rose.

For their first-year anniversary, Lelouch had brought Suzaku to the cat café he was raving about during the battle. Luckily for Lelouch, it was still up and running. 

Safe to say, Suzaku _loved_ it. 

“Can we adopt them _please?”_ Green eyes were wide and convincing.

The Britannian shook his head. “Suzaku, you already have Arthur!”

Suzaku pouted. “My heart will always have room for more cats though.”

A ginger cat with white stripes approached them and sat a few steps away, curiously watching them. Suzaku picked up a cat toy and swished it around, trying to get the cat to play along.

The waitress had arrived with a tray of their drinks and set it on the low table. Lelouch sipped on his long macchiato as he continued to watch Suzaku interact with the other cats.

A black one had decided to nestle itself against Lelouch’s leg and it purred in satisfaction.

“Lelouch! You have been _chosen.”_ Suzaku looked at him like he has just won the lottery.

Lelouch chuckled. “Has anyone told you your obsession for cats is unhealthy?" 

Suzaku feigned hurt. “ _Obsession_? I have no idea what you’re talking about. To gain my forgiveness you must promise to bring me here again and you _can’t forget_.”

He would _never_.

The raven-haired male smiled. “Why of course.”

Memories were a fickle thing, but one thing will always be certain. 

After all this time and after all they’ve been through, Lelouch’s memories could be rewritten time and time again, but he would always know his heart is Suzaku’s alone, and he would always be there in his, along with all the other cats that have made their homes there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to watch Re;surrection and I absolutely loved it! (Just had to let it all out, whew) - Also, I just found out in light of the new movie, there was a Code Geass themed cafe in Tokyo and you can have your favourite characters as coffee art and that's pretty cool (There's a cute lil Suzaku in waiter mode and it's absolutely adorable). Woohoo, fun facts!
> 
> Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to see a jealous Suzaku so here we are.
> 
> Thanks for all your support!


End file.
